fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenton Thwaites
Brenton Thwaites (*10. August 1989, Cairns, Queensland, Australien) ist ein australischer Schauspieler. Urheber Bild in Infobox: iDominick http://www.flickr.com/photos/82924988@N05/14846742313/ Leben Thwaites wuchs in Cairns, Queensland mit seiner Schwester Stacey auf und besuchte die Cairns State High School ''in Far North Queensland. Nach seinem Abschluss dort im Jahr 2006 studierte er bis 2010 Schauspiel an der ''Queensland University of Technology. Als er in der Fernsehserie Home and Away eine Rolle erhielt, zog er nach Sydney um. 2016 wurde er Vater eines Sohnes. Alle Angaben zu Person und Werdegang: Brenton Thwaites in Wikipedia Beruflicher Werdegang Noch bevor er sein Schauspielstudium begann, erhielt er seine erste Rolle in der Independent-Produktion Charge Over You. Nach seinem Studienabschluss bekam er eine Gastrolle in der TV-Serie Sea Patrol. In der 2011 ausgestrahlten TV-Serie Slide '''hatte er seine erste Hauptrolle als Luke Gallagher. Der Serie war jedoch kein Erfolg beschieden; sie wurde nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt. Landesweite Bekanntheit in Australien erlangte er mit der Rolle des Stu Henderson in der Fernsehserie '''Home and Away, für die er nach Sydney umgezogen war und die zwischen dem 23. August 2001 und dem 5. März 2011 ausgestrahlt wurde. Von 2011 ist auch der Video-Kurzfilm Headsmen, in dem er Max Patterson verkörperte. Im Februar 2012 wurde durch Nachrichten des Daily Telegraph bekannt, dass Thwaites in Blue Lagoon: Rettungslos verliebt, der TV-Neuverfilmung von Die blaue Lagune (1980) die männliche Hauptrolle spielen sollte. Ein weiterer Film von 2012 ist Save Your Legs!, in dem er Mark spielte. 2013 kam die Independent-Produktion Oculus in die Kinos, in der er Tim Russell darstellte. 2014 war das Jahr, in dem Brenton Thwaites sich bisher am meisten dem breiten Publikum präsentierte: Er spielte Prinz Phillip mit Angelina Jolie in Maleficent – Die Dunkle Fee, den Jonas in Die Hüter der Erinnerung – The Giver, den Nick in The Signal, den JR in Son of a Gun sowie den Angelo in der Independent-Produktion Ride – Wenn Spaß in Wellen kommt. 2015 folgte die Rolle des Chet in Ruben Guthrie, 2016 die des Bek in Gods of Egypt. 2017 war er dann als Henry Turner, Sohn von William Turner jr. und Elizabeth Turner-Swann, in Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache '''zu sehen. Zwei weitere Filme – '''Office Uprising und An Interview with God – stehen für 2017 auf dem Plan, befinden sich derzeit in der Postproduktion. Für 2018 ist der Kinostart des ebenfalls in der Postproduktion befindlichen Films Ghosts of War geplant. In der Vorproduktion ist derzeit Entry Level, für den ein Starttermin noch nicht bekannt ist. Alle Angaben zu Filmen und Serien: Brenton Thwaites in imdb.de Filmografie Filme * 2010 Charge Over You * 2011 Headsmen * 2012 Blue Lagoon - Rettungslos verliebt * 2013 Oculus * 2014 Maleficent - Die Dunkle Fee * 2014 The Signal * 2014 Hüter der Erinnerung - The Giver * 2014 Son of a Gun * 2016 Gods of Egypt * 2017 Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache * 2018 Office Uprising * 2018 An Interview with God * 2018 Ghosts of War * - Entry Level Fernsehserien * 2011 Sea Patrol * 2011 Slide * 2011 - 2012 Home and Away Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Salazars Rache